


A Brief History of the Known Universe

by MarsPrime



Series: Forged in Three Parts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsPrime/pseuds/MarsPrime
Summary: A series of stories set throughout historyBasically World Building.





	

A long time ago there existed three beings. They were all good friends with each other and greatly enjoyed each other’s company. The three beings were all gifted in some way; one was capable of breathing life into the inanimate, another could create something from nothing, and the last was capable of destroying all. Soon the peaceful existence in which they lived was not enough. _That-Which-Creates_ sought to court _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ and _That-Which-Destroys_ grew jealous.

They competed for _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ affections. _That-Which-Destroys_ showed his power by transforming himself into a vast emptiness within which the beings could dance. Therefore, rendering it impossible for _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ to escape them, for _That-Which-Destroys_ knew they could not compete with _That-Which-Creates_. _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ danced within this emptiness and then _That-Which-Creates_ took this opportunity to dance around _That-Which-Breathes-Life._ Entranced _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ allowed _That-Which-Creates_ close and that’s when _That-Which-Creates_ sprung their trap. Around _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ great chains appeared anchoring them in place.

Now that _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ could not escape, _That-Which-Creates_ attempted to win over _That-Which-Breathes-Life’s_ love. They formed bobbles in the hopes that something would impress _That-Which-Breathes-Life. That-Which-Creates_ made dance partners and glistening pictures and filled the emptiness that _That-Which-Destroys_ had become. Finally, _That-Which-Creates_ invented small little drones that imitated the three beings’ true forms.

 _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ was enamored with the little ones and used their abilities to grant them sentience. Chained as they were, they could not explore that vast existence that _That-Which-Destroys_ and _That-Which-Creates_ had willed into being, and so sent their new children into the world to explore. The messages that they sent back about the emptiness saddened _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ and so they commanded their children to plant the seeds of life into the vastness with the hope that something would be sparked.

The children returned home from their mission and began establishing their own lives on _That-Which-Creates’_ body. Eventually _That-Which-Breathes-Life’s_ blessed children established cities and the people flourished all the while _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ watched over them all while _That-Which-Creates_ gifted them with whatever they needed, sure that they had won _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ over. _That-Which-Destroys_ saw all this and grew enraged and so as their anger grew they formed a plan.

 _That-Which-Destroys_ took one of the seeds of life that had been scattered about and one of the hollow dance partners that _That-Which-Creates_ had conjured and set about creating an army. The army marched on _That-Which-Creates_ and laid waste to the great cities. The first children fought back valiantly and because neither side could cease, endlessly. _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ horrified by this endless cycle of pain done in their name, used their power to rip themselves apart and scatter themselves through the vast emptiness.

With this last act, they granted their children with death, a peace after the endlessness of war. _That-Which-Creates_ mourned their love but in their absence offered their body to the survivors to live on. _That-Which-Destroys_ realized their mistake and took in those sparks of life, those little bits of their loved one’s power and guarded them as they slumbered. The hollow space that _That-Which-Breathes-Life_ once occupied still radiated their power and soon was where all sparks of life came from and would eventually returned to.

The three beings’ names, or rather what we know them as today are Lacradam, that which breathed life into the world and who was once the sun; Yandrell, that which created all that is and ever will be, who now rests beneath our feet; and Xan’dath, that which destroys as all things must come to an end and who jealously guards the gate to the beyond.


End file.
